The present invention relates to domestic electrical food processing appliances comprising a base supporting a work bowl, and a detachable cover which is brought into the closed position on the bowl by a rotary fixing device, e.g. of the bayonet type. A motor unit is arranged in the base and drives an output shaft which extends within the bowl and carries a work tool.
The motor unit is controlled by a switch which is actuated by means of a push-button which is operated by the user and which is mounted in a boss of the base for movement between a rest position and an operating position in which it actuates the switch.
It is an object of the invention to provide a food processing appliance in which the switch cannot be actuated unless the cover is correctly fixed on the bowl.